4th of July
by America'sHat
Summary: Brotherly fluff for America's birthday. One shot


"Bye dude! See you later! Hope you had a super heroic time! See you next year!" America called towards his retreating guests. America loved having his huge birthday party every year they always had tons of fun! But, America always made sure everyone was gone before it got dark; and that was why his brother, Canada, was currently standing in the living room. Canada's curiosity had gotten the best of him this year and he really wanted to know what his brother did. Maybe he went out and got drunk like Britain did every year or maybe he just set off such dangerous fireworks that he was afraid they'd blow up his guests, or maybe he just went to one of the shows and didn't want to pay for anyone else to get in. Canada's thoughts were interrupted by America himself walking back into the room.

"Eh?! Mattie? What are you still doing here?" America wondered aloud.

"Well Al, I was wondering, would it be alright if I stayed and spent the rest of your birthday with you? We don't really get to hang out that often and I think it would be kind of fun, don't you?" Canada asked hesitantly.

"Well," America said thinking it over, "The 4th of July is a special day for me and I usually like to spend the evening alone," Canada sighed knowing he'd be shot down now, "but, you are my brother and you're, like, really quiet and I sort of missed your birthday again… So I guess it would be alright," Canada grinned happily at that, "You're going to have to help me clean up this mess though!"

"Of course Al," Canada answered laughing slightly. The two nations spent the good rest of the afternoon cleaning America's house.

* * *

"Hey America, it's starting to get dark," Canada told his brother.

"Yeah I guess it's probably time," America said unlocking his back door. The two nations walked out into America's backyard. America led the way to hill that over looked a town. Canada looked around for a stash of fireworks or any kind of loud explosive, seeing none Canada glanced over at his brother.

"America, wh-" He started to ask. America smiled and put a finger on his lips, shushing his older brother. America laid out on the hill and motioned for Canada to join him; and although very confused he followed suit. They both waited in silence and then the first firework was shot up into the sky, but it was from one of the houses in the town not some overly large dangerous firework his brother had paid for or anything he was expecting. As the night went later more and more fireworks joined the first creating a very unique display. The whole experience had Canada in awe. He was surprised at how nice it was to lay on his brother's lawn and watch as his citizen celebrated their country.

"So _this_ is what you do to celebrate the 4th of July," Canada thought out loud.

"Yeah," America smiled at the sky, "I'm sure you probably thought I blew up some big dangerous fireworks, and I did for a while but," he paused thinking about it, "I think I like this better."

"I think, if I were you, I would like this best too," Canada told him smiling.

The two countries laid out on the lawn for a few more hours before heading back towards America's house.

"I'm surprised you didn't buy any fireworks, I really am," Canada admitted. America smirked.

"I did buy these," America announced pulling out a small package of Sparklers, "They may be small but I like to play with them, and I had a feeling one year someone would want to see my heroic fireworks display!" America pulled out two of the sparklers and lit both of them on fire before handing one to his brother. Canada laughed a bit as he watched the sparks. America was trying to draw an American flag with his. Canada settled on spelling out the letters in his name before just waving it around randomly.

The two spent a good 30 minutes using up all of America's Sparklers before heading back inside the house to get some rest. Canada had enjoyed spending the 4th of July with his brother and America had surprisingly enjoyed having Canada's company as he watched his fireworks. Maybe the two would have to do something similar next year, because after all what's the point of celebrating without the people you love.

* * *

**A/N: Happy late Birthday America! This would have been out at the least yesterday but I was at my grandma's and her Wi-Fi router broke, so I had to use my cousins! Anyways I hope everyone enjoys!**

**~America'sHat**


End file.
